Brotherly Love
by hollysorrow18
Summary: This is just a short little bad excuse of a story with no plot. Just sex ok. YAOI! Lots of it.


**Brotherly Love**

"**Hikaru we shouldn't! Mom's down stairs." Kaoru complained as his brother pushed him up against their bedroom wall. **

"**I wouldn't care if she was in the room with us. I need you NOW!" Hikaru said bucking his clothed hips into Kaoru's. His brother moaned in pleasure and Hikaru chuckled.**

"**Ha! If you're so worried about mom hearing us then I suggest you be quieter." Hikaru said taking off both of their shirts and throwing them across the room.**

"**Ah! No, really Hikaru, mom could come up here at any moment!" Kaoru said trying to keep in a moan.**

"**No she can't." Hikaru said smirking. "I locked the door when we came in." With that said Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's pants and boxers off all at once. Kaoru gasped as the sudden cold air hit his stiff aching cock.**

"**Oh, it seems that your body wants this as much as I do, no matter what your mouth says." Hikaru said his smirk growing even wider than before. He leaned forward a little and blew gently on his brothers cock before leaning back and watching it quiver. **

"**Ah ha, Hikaru don't tease me!" Kaoru gasped.**

"**Teasing? I'm not teasing. Remember you didn't want this, or at least you said you didn't want this. Right Kaoru?" Hikaru said grabbing his little brothers hard on and stroking it slowly and then faster and faster.**

**Kaoru moaned very loud as he came. They heard footsteps and then a knock on the door.**

"**Hikaru, Kaoru are you two all right in here?"**

"**Yah mom! We're totally fine, just relaxing and watching TV."**

"**Oh, ok then it must have been the TV that I heard earlier. Never mind enjoy whatever you're watching." She said walking away.**

**Hikaru waited until he heard her get all the way down stairs before letting out the breath he'd been holding. He turned back to his little brother who was gasping for breath.**

"**I…told…you…so!" Kaoru said between gasps.**

"**Yah, but now she won't come back anymore at least because if she hears anything she'll think it is the TV." Hikaru said smirking again. He put two fingers into his brothers mouth and said one simply command. "Lick." Kaoru obeyed and started to cover Hikaru's fingers with his saliva. When Hikaru thought they were lubricated enough he pulled them out and placed one at Kaoru's entrance. He leaned up and kissed him deeply to distract from the brief pain. He slowly pushed the first two fingers in and instantly felt his brother tense around him. He pulled back enough to tell Kaoru that it was alright and to calm him down before he started moving his fingers slowly back and forth. When he thought that he was loose enough he added another finger and another until there were four fingers in him. Hikaru thrusted his fingers a few more times and then removed them from Kaoru completely. Kaoru whimpered at the sudden loss but quickly recovered when he felt Hikaru's tip push against him. In one big thrust Hikaru's huge cock was all the way in to the hilt. Kaoru squeezed his eyes shut and cried out, a few tears slipped from his closed eyes. Hikaru waited for Kaoru to get used to him inside before moving. Hikaru started with shaky uneven thrusts before he hit a little spot inside Kaoru that made him cry out and arch his back. Hikaru then kept up with a steady beat of thrusts that got faster and faster as the two boys got closer to the edge. Finally with one last thrust they both came screaming out each others name. They fell into a limp heap on the floor each of them trying to catch their breath and thinking over what had just happened.**

**Eventually they both got up and put on their clothes before going downstairs to see an empty house.**

"**She could at least tell us when she's going out!" Hikaru yelled frustrated.**

"**I agree." Kaoru sighed crossing his arms.**

"**Oh well, we can have a lot more fun in an empty house." Hikaru said with an evil smirk.**

"**Hikaru, you're not thinking what I think your thinking are you?" Kaoru said looking at his twin wearily.**

**Hikaru just kept grinning and then pounced on Kaoru with both of them ending up on the floor…again.**

**The End**


End file.
